


Alone

by Merdrill



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merdrill/pseuds/Merdrill
Summary: A world inhabited by both humans and demons. At first, all seems peaceful. Until one day, people begin to disappear out of no where...What could be the cause of this?..Are the demons to blame? or...Is there a darker reasoning behind it all?...





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is the start of my first full-on story I plan on writing. This is just the prologue. Chapter One will be added soon. I would love to hear what you all think. Feel free to leave a comment below. ^^

**Prologue**

**\-------------------------------**

_"Clay?... Clay please! Snap out of it..Please.."_

It was no use. All Melanie could hear was the sound of her own heart pounding. How could this have happened? The plan..it should have worked. What went wrong?..

She held Clay's weakened body close, tears falling to his pale cheeks and rolling down to the ground below.

_"Did you really think you could save them? You humans make me sick. You're all just useless burdens to us. You all brought this on yourselves."_

As he spoke those last words, Clay's body was engulfed in a dark mist of shadows as it lifted out of her arms into those of the demon's.

_"Stop please! Let him go!..."_ Melanie cried out but it was useless as she watched the monster dump his body over the edge of the cliff, into the portal below.

He smirks, turning to face her once more. _"This is far from over, my dear. You know the rules of the game~"_ With that, he walked off the edge as the portal closed around him.

Melanie was left speechless, her body trembling as she slowly made her way to the edge of the cliff looking down. The darkness below seemed to rise, creeping closer up the side of the mountain. She stepped back in fear as it began to surround her. She managed a scream before everything went black.

She sat up quickly, holding her chest as she felt her heart pounding. Where was she? Was..it all a dream? She looked around.

Her room.

She was back in her room.

_"Mel?..You ok?"_

_"Huh?.."_ She looked over and saw Clay at her side, his head propped up on his hand as he looked at, his eyes full of worry.

_"Another nightmare?.."_

_"I'm fine..let's go back to sleep.."_ She sighed laying back down as he pulled her close. She relaxed some. She felt safe..

She looked up at him once more, watching as he drifted off to sleep again, holding her close.

Tomorrow was the day..

The plan had to work..It had to..

  
She couldn't lose him too..


End file.
